1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the polarization of an antenna and to a method for the practical application of said device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antennas of the type employed in radio links, for example, are expected to achieve standards of performance which are becoming constantly higher. One particular requirement which has to be satisfied is accurate adjustment of polarization with respect to a vertical plane, this adjustment operation being carried out by rotating the primary feed. To this end, the angular rotation reference must imperatively be taken from the feed-horn aperture.
This adjustment of verticality of polarization can be performed very simply by means of a level placed on a reference face located at the rear end of the feed when this latter is accessible, which is not always the case.
Independently of its lack of accessibility, the above-mentioned angular reference may be totally inaccessible for adjustment purposes.
These drawbacks can effectively be overcome by means of the present invention.